


Discovery

by mag_lex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: A follow-up to Fire & Ice but can also stand alone....basically some Thasmin smut for their first time. And it gets soft at the end because apparently that is my MO.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Tell her how you feel," Graham whispered into her ear as he pulled back from the hug. He smiled as he saw Yaz blush, knowing he'd been right in his suspicions._

Yaz had taken Graham's advice and made her move when she and the Doctor had visited Cirrus, the winter city. She had to pinch herself at regular intervals to make sure she wasn't dreaming when the Doctor gently held her hand, or scooped her into a soft hug that felt like pure sunshine. And she couldn't wipe the grin from her face, either, which Ryan would not stop taking the piss about.

She kept finding ways to get the Doctor alone, which Graham and Ryan were surprisingly helpful with. They found ways to keep busy or make themselves scarce around the TARDIS, giving Yaz and the Doctor some privacy. The TARDIS was the Doctor's home after all, and they were all technically her guests.

"So...what shall we do today?" Said the Doctor, dangling her legs off the console. Yaz would be the first to admit she had a bit of a swing in her step - some might say a strut - as she strolled around the edge of the console, running her finger along the edge. As she reached the Doctor, she used her suspenders to pull herself between the Doctor's legs, delighting in the sudden inhale of the other woman. It was nice to know she had such an effect when even a simple look from the Doctor made her feel like she was melting from the inside out.

"Hmm...well...I can think of some things," said Yaz, with her best cheeky smile. Truth be told, they hadn't quite reached the point where things had progressed to full-blown sex, because it felt too good to rush. But Yaz could sense the time was coming soon, and she liked to test their self-inflicted boundaries. She sighed as the Doctor started to play with the ends of her hair.

"Well, I thought we could get some dinner on Fallmaren. I know a place that serves the best chicken stir fry and this amazing ice-cold beer, and I know how much you love dessert so I thought we could try their chocolate fondue, it's-"

"You had me at dinner, Doctor," said Yaz, before cutting her off with a kiss. She would never get tired of the feel of the Doctor's lips under her own, soft but strong and giving as much as they took.

Yaz would never be sure when exactly the line was crossed, or who did the crossing, but all of a sudden their gentle kisses were picking up pace. The Doctor moaned as Yaz ran her fingers through her short blonde hair, enjoying the sensation, and Yaz filed that away for future reference. There was so much to learn about this woman and Yaz was keen to educate herself. 

Her tongue slipped inside the Doctor's mouth, dominating the kiss, as she lifted a hand to cup her breast. The Doctor inhaled sharply and, after a moment, placed her hand over Yaz's, encouraging a firmer touch. Yaz had done this before with the Doctor, but they hadn't proceeded past this particular point, and she started to feel nervous butterflies.   
  
The Doctor sensed this immediately and pulled away, panting. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a bit messy from Yaz's fingers, and she was breathtaking. Yaz couldn't help but smile.   
  
"You ok, Yaz? Cos we can stop, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."  
  
Yaz swallowed hard.   
  
"Oh no," she said, choosing short words so she couldn't chicken out of saying them. "I think...we should take this to bed." The Doctor was watching her intently and Yaz knew she was probably blushing, but she didn't care. She knew what she wanted, and a quick fuck on the console wouldn't suffice.   
  
The Doctor nodded and hopped down. She grabbed Yaz's hand and almost shyly led the way to her quarters.   
  
Yaz vaguely recognised the room from when she had helped the Doctor recover from the Nox scorpion. She shuddered at the memory, and once again the Doctor seemed to read her mind.   
  
"This time around, you might actually enjoy being in here," she smiled, leading Yaz to the messy bed and pushing the duvet to the floor.   
  
Yaz watched as the Doctor shucked off her jacket, discarding it without a second thought as she slid her suspenders down slender arms. Yaz would never get tired of seeing the Doctor in her shirts, she filled them perfectly. Unable to merely sit and watch any longer, she stood up to help the Doctor out of her layers, kissing the soft skin of her shoulder where the stinger had struck.   
  
"I'd never been so scared as I was that day, Doctor," she whispered, overcome with sadness for a brief moment. Yaz remembered holding the Doctor in her arms as she struggled to deal with the poison in her veins. She had been so deathly pale that to see her alive and well, up close, was immensely reassuring. And intimate in a very different way. Yaz could hear her heart pounding in her ears.  
  
"I knew I had to come back, Yaz," said the Doctor, gently lifting Yaz's chin so she could see her eyes. "We had unfinished business."  
  
"Speaking of..." Yaz said, as she reached down for the zipper of the Doctor's trousers. She purposely ignored the bra in front of her for now, but as soon as the Doctor had shed her shoes and socks, Yaz stepped back to take her in.   
  
"You are so, so beautiful," she murmured, pulling the Doctor close for another kiss. She felt the Doctor start to push her jacket from her shoulders as she worked on the Doctor's bra, delighted when it came off easily. She realised she had been worried about failing to get it off, which was mildly ridiculous. They continued to kiss as Yaz felt the press of the Doctor's naked breasts - heck, the first press of any naked breasts - against her shirt.   
  
She gasped into the kiss and the Doctor smiled, reaching down for the button of Yaz's jeans.   
  
"Is this ok?" She asked, breaking away to look Yaz in the eye. Yaz nodded, feeling nerves again but trusting the Doctor entirely. It helped that the Doctor was already essentially naked, her rosy nipples already hardening in the cool air of the room. Yaz focused on them as she helped the Doctor remove her trousers, and once they were gone, Yaz's shirt followed in quick succession, then her bra.  
  
"Now who's beautiful?" Said the Doctor, gently pushing Yaz back onto the bed and straddling her lap. Yaz became very aware of her lack of experience and remembered with a start that she was about to have sex with a many thousand-year-old alien.  _First time for everything._  
  
She really could swear the Doctor was a mind reader.   
  
"You know, this is the first time I've done this. In this body, I mean," the Doctor said. "I might need a bit of fine-tuning but I have no doubt that I am in excellent hands." She winked, and Yaz felt the nerves abate, to be replaced with pure lust. She became painfully aware, now, that the Doctor's pants were the only clothing she was wearing, that she herself was similarly naked, and that she could feel nothing but pure heat at the point where skin met skin.   
  
Placing her hands on the Doctor's waist, she surged upwards for a kiss, and the feel of their breasts touching for the first time was electric. Yaz felt her brain short-circuit as she trailed her hands up the Doctor's sides, teasing the skin there and delighting in the feel of a squirming, naked, and very hot woman in her lap.   
  
_If only Izzy Flint could see me now._  
  
"Oh," gasped the Doctor, apparently discovering she was ticklish. Yaz broke away to kiss a path down the column of the Doctor's slender neck, noticing her hips starting to subtly rock against Yaz's stomach. Yaz could feel heat there, and...yes, she was pretty sure the Doctor was incredibly wet.  _Patience, Yaz._  
  
She peppered kisses along the Doctor's collarbones, feeling her sigh in response to such loving attention. Yaz's hands were constantly roaming, running up the smooth skin of the other woman's back as she dipped her head even lower, before taking a nipple into her mouth and suckling gently.  
  
That prompted a much more powerful response.   
  
"Oh my," the Doctor groaned loudly, "now I see what all the fuss was about."  
  
Yaz chose to ignore that comment, swirling her tongue as she used her other hand to massage the neglected breast. The Doctor gasped again, arching her back sharply. Yaz softly mouthed her way over to the other side of her chest, making sure she divided her attention equally. The rocking of the Doctor's hips was becoming more determined, less subtle, and Yaz knew she could only resist venturing further south for a little while longer.   
  
With a burst of energy, she flipped the Doctor onto the mattress, taking in the sight below her. The Doctor's chest was rising and falling rapidly, her breath coming in quick bursts, and Yaz felt her mouth water at the sight. It was hard to believe that she, Yasmin Khan, about to finally sleep with the woman who had haunted her dreams for months.   
  
"Ok?" She rasped, hoping the answer would be yes. The Doctor quickly nodded her head.   
  
Yaz's hands shook slightly as she hooked two fingers into the side of the Doctor's pants and eased them down her legs, without breaking eye contact. She had no idea what to expect, but she also found she didn't really care. This was the Doctor, and that fact alone put her at complete ease.   
  
She realised the Doctor was probably feeling apprehensive too, since she had gone unusually quiet.   
  
"Is there anything...you know...that you like? Or don't like?" Yaz asked.   
  
"I have no worldly idea, but I will do my best to let you know," said the other woman, and Yaz leaned down to kiss her once more.   
  
"You do that," she whispered, dotting quick kisses down the gorgeous body beneath her until she reached her goal. Settling down on her stomach, she eased the Doctor's legs a little wider apart and rather than overthinking things, she decided to let her actions speak for themselves.  
  
Yaz placed gentle kisses on the inside of the Doctor's thighs, alternating sides, as she felt them quiver slightly in anticipation. Looking up, Yaz could see the Doctor watching her and she daringly maintained eye contact as she pressed a very intimate kiss against the Doctor's wet heat. She delighted in the response as the Doctor groaned loudly and threw her head back against the pillow, unable to keep still as Yaz's tongue discovered her clitoris for the very first time - hopefully the first of many.  
  
"Oh Yaz, you wonderful human being, keep doing that," she said, and Yaz was humbled at being the first person to make the Doctor feel this way, in this body.  _Not bad for a 19-year-old virgin from Sheffield._  
  
Yaz set to work, learning what the Doctor seemed to like from her responses. She was very vocal and Yaz was glad they had the TARDIS to themselves. After devoting many minutes to worshipping her clit, Yaz knew the Doctor would be more than ready for some extra stimulation. She teased her entrance with a finger, pleased when the Doctor rocked her hips to encourage her along, and Yaz gasped as she felt the inside of another woman for the first time. It was very different to fingering herself and Yaz was momentarily thrown off by the sensation. But the Doctor wouldn't let her rest for long, whining at the loss of momentum, and Yaz started to slowly move her finger, pushing upwards as she pulled out and pushed back in, before restoring her mouth to its new favourite place in the world.  
  
"Yes, Yaz, that's it, don't stop," the Doctor was gasping, again and again. Yaz was gaining confidence, learning that if she rubbed a certain spot inside or did something particular with her tongue, she would get a vocal response.   
  
After several minutes of focused attention, Yaz could tell the Doctor was getting close: her thighs were starting to tremble and tension in her entire lower body was building, like a spring. She added another finger, hearing the wetness for the first time as they dipped in and out, in and out, as she devoured the Doctor with her mouth. Yaz realised she was moaning too, and she didn't think she had ever been this turned on. Her hips were moving of their own accord, trying to get some relief for her own arousal. The Doctor was filling all of her senses and Yaz didn't want it to end.   
  
Those slick noises grew more obscene as Yaz sped her motions up, keen to push the other woman over the edge, and the Doctor lost all semblance of self-control as she rocked her hips against Yaz, one hand reaching down to gently hold her head. She became even more vocal as she neared orgasm.

  
"Oh- oh Yaz, I think- yes, yes - that's it, I'm going to come," the Doctor groaned, and seconds later Yaz felt her internal muscles rippling as they contracted against her fingers, and her thighs slammed against Yaz's ears as Yaz did her best to ride it out with the other woman, slowly pushing inside and licking and sucking and moaning until the Doctor suddenly relaxed, boneless, and Yaz knew to stop. She withdrew her fingers gently, aware for the first time that her chin was completely coated in the Doctor's arousal, and she was immensely proud of herself. Yaz flopped down next to the Doctor, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath.   
  
The Doctor's eyes were shut as she tried to process what had just happened.   
  
"Wow," she eventually croaked. She opened one eye to look at Yaz. "That was something else."  
  
Yaz felt brave. She leaned down to kiss the other woman, letting her know how wonderful she tasted. The Doctor moaned as she realised what was happening, wrapping shaky arms around Yaz to pull her down on top of her. The sweat on their skin made the contact feel even more intimate. Eventually the Doctor pulled away, still panting.   
  
"Give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll see if I can remember what I'm doing," she grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for the Doctor to fulfill her promise. She really was one of the least patient people Yaz had ever met, but somehow it suited her - it was endearing, rather than annoying. Especially when it meant there was a naked woman suddenly pinning Yaz's hands above her head as she kissed the life out of her. Distantly, she felt the Doctor move a hand away to remove her pants and suddenly it was back in place and Yaz was completely bare. Not that she felt cold, she was caged, protected, by the Doctor's body.  
  
The Doctor was much stronger than she looked, and Yaz felt her mouth grow dry at the sight of her biceps holding up her bodyweight as she hovered above Yaz. The bedside light perfectly accentuated the definition of her arms and why on earth was Yaz focusing on that when the Doctor's tongue was in her mouth? She closed her eyes and submitted to the onslaught. They pushed against each other as their lips met again and again, their passion growing at a pace proportional to the urgency of the kiss, and Yaz realised she had started to push up against the Doctor while her hands were still pinned above her head. She whined in frustration.   
  
The Doctor pulled away, lips swollen, eyes gleaming.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what," Yaz complained, pushing against the surprisingly strong grip.   
  
"Oh, that. I want to make sure I don't get distracted and those hands are very good at distracting me."  
  
Yaz groaned.   
  
"But I need to touch you, Doctor."  
  
The Doctor raised an eyebrow and grinned.   
  
"You already had your fun, Yasmin Khan," she muttered, and the way she spoke merely fuelled the fire that was burning in Yaz's belly. She moaned, desperate for contact, aroused beyond belief, and the Doctor finally relented.  
  
"If I let go, you have to promise you'll hold on to this," she said, gesturing at the headboard. Yaz looked confused.   
  
"Honestly, I can't trust your hands anywhere near me right now," the Doctor laughed. "I want to make sure I give you my complete, undivided attention."  
  
Yaz gulped. It felt like the Doctor was staring straight into her very being, and Yaz could feel nothing but warmth surrounding them. The TARDIS was humming gently in the background, making it seem like they were in a cocoon. Like there really was nobody else in the universe but them in that moment. Yaz found it slightly terrifying, and exhilarating, that she could think of nothing but the Doctor right now. It was like she has invaded every cell of her brain.   
  
"Okay," she promised, and as the Doctor let go, she reached back to grab the headboard.  
  
"Ah, I had a different idea," said the Doctor, nudging Yaz upwards. It clicked for Yaz when the other woman lay down again, beckoning Yaz to inch forwards and -  
  
"You want me to..."  
  
"Sit here, yes, please."  
  
The idea thrilled Yaz, but as she moved upwards, carefully moving her knees alongside the Doctor's ears, she realised how incredibly intimate this was. The Doctor was staring right up at her, and Yaz had to wonder what she looked like from  _that_ particular angle. Surely it wasn't that flattering.  
  
"Yasmin Khan, you are gorgeous," whispered the Doctor, her slender fingers wrapping themselves around Yaz's arse and urging her down, so that there was literally nothing between the Doctor's brilliant mouth and Yaz's achingly wet pussy.  
  
The moment they made contact, Yaz thought she had entered another plane of existence. She shuddered, struggling to stay upright, and let out a low groan as the Doctor slowly licked the length of her, so painfully slowly, and Yaz could feel her knuckles turning white with the strength of her grip on the wood.   
  
The Doctor looked up, and Yaz knew she would never forget the sight of her face between her legs. She could feel rather than see the Doctor's jaw starting to move as that clever, clever tongue learned her contours and tasted her repeatedly.   
  
"Oh my god," she said, struggling to keep her eyes open as the Doctor circled her clit slowly, so slowly, and repeated the motion again and again. Yaz's eyes slid shut as she realised the Doctor's scatterbrained persona was very effective at camouflaging her humanity. The woman between her legs had obviously done this before and knew exactly how to please a woman using only her tongue. Yaz had never considered the Doctor as a sexual being before, but boy, had she been wrong. She groaned as she felt fingers flex and squeeze her bum, encouraging her to rock against the Doctor's face.   
  
Yaz flushed - she had been trying to control her body, given that she was sitting on someone's face - but it felt so good to ride against the mouth beneath her that she forgot her inhibitions.   
  
"So good, Doctor," she groaned, surprised at the gravelly tone of her own voice. She had never heard herself like this before and had no idea what to make of it. Apparently the Doctor liked it, however, if the moan she felt against her clit was any indication.   
  
"Fuck."  
  
She could hear the Doctor licking and sucking at the wetness between her legs and it made her even wetter. The alternating pressure and suction against her clit was driving her to the edge incredibly fast and Yaz felt dangerously out of control, clinging to the headboard as if she would fall off the edge of the world if she let go.   
  
"I'm gonna come," she gasped, suddenly realising it was true as she risked a look downwards and saw a flash of the Doctor's pink tongue. Her eyes were shut as she focused on eating Yaz out, and the sight nearly tipped Yaz over the edge. She wouldn't forget that image for a long, long time.   
  
Just as she was about to fall over the precipice, the Doctor slowed down.   
  
"What...no, no, no," Yaz groaned in frustration.   
  
The Doctor was catching her breath.   
  
"Come...lie next to me, Yaz," she said, and Yaz flushed when she lay down as instructed and saw how wet the Doctor's mouth and chin were. The Doctor used the back of her hand to make herself more presentable, unable to resist a grin at the other woman. Her other arm was under Yaz's neck and she ran her fingers softly over Yaz's bare shoulder blades.  
  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Yaz, you know that right? I take it as a compliment."  
  
The Doctor looked as turned on as Yaz felt. Yaz ran shaky fingers through the Doctor's messy hair, trying to tuck some behind an ear.   
  
"Why did you stop?"   
  
"I knew you were close and I just... I had to feel you."  
  
Yaz inched closer and reached for the Doctor's hand, placing it on her breast.   
  
"Better?"  
  
The Doctor nodded happily, pulling Yaz in for a kiss, and Yaz could taste herself on her lips. The Doctor's other hand was splayed between Yaz's shoulder blades, keeping her close. They continued to kiss and Yaz felt the Doctor's hand move from her breast, down her stomach, and in between her legs. She was so hot and swollen down there that the Doctor's fingers felt foreign and small, and she gasped as she felt them line up at her entrance.   
  
The Doctor pulled back to look Yaz in the eye, wordlessly.   
  
Yaz nodded, and found herself pulling on the Doctor's hair as she felt two fingers enter her with ease.   
  
"Oh my god, please keep going," she groaned, shutting her eyes as she felt fingers leave her and enter carefully, as if testing she could take them.   
  
"Please Doctor...please,  _please_  just fuck me."  
  
"Language, Yaz!" The Doctor chuckled, but Yaz could see that her imperative had the desired effect as the flush reached the tips of the Doctor's ears. She obeyed and Yaz marvelled at the feeling of the Doctor inside her. Her fingers were as magic as her mouth.   
  
Yaz could feel their breaths mingling as she pushed against the Doctor, unable to stay still and bracing herself against the Doctor's body. She could feel the sides of the hand between her legs brushing her thighs with every thrust, could feel the pressure building, and hear the slick noises as the Doctor fingered her faster and faster, her thumb joining in to rub occasionally against her clit.   
  
"Oh fuck."  
  
"Yes, we are," the Doctor groaned, knowing that Yaz was close and continuing to kiss her as they struggled to breathe. The lack of oxygen was making Yaz slightly dizzy but she couldn't tear her lips away until suddenly her whole body was flooded with pleasure and she stiffened as she came harder than she ever had before, unable to stop the noises coming from her mouth. If she had been more compos mentis she might have been embarrassed, but right now she simply did not care.  
  
Distantly, she could feel the hand between her legs slowing, and a calming hand soothing her back, but for what must have been two or three minutes, Yaz was blissfully unaware of her surroundings.   
  
She eventually pulled herself out of her stupor to find the Doctor watching her carefully.   
  
"Ok, Yaz?" She asked softly. Yaz nodded.   
  
"Very ok."  
  
They kissed again, slower, their racing hearts calming with the contact. Yaz complained when the Doctor moved away, but she was back in seconds, duvet in hand. Carefully, she tucked it around Yaz, who marvelled at the woman beside her.   
  
"You have to show me how you do that, Doctor," said Yaz, pulling the duvet around the Doctor's naked body in turn. They snuggled together under the sheets, feeling exhausted in the best possible way.   
  
"Mmm, well we have plenty of time," said the Doctor, but Yaz could sense a hint of sadness around her eyes. Her smile wasn't quite reaching them. Yaz placed a hand on her cheek.   
  
"Yes, we do. Every day with you is one day more that I am so, so grateful for. My life has changed with you in it, Doctor."   
  
"And mine with you, Yaz."  
  
Yaz couldn't take it anymore and guided the Doctor's head to her chest, placing kisses on the top of her blonde hair.   
  
"And tomorrow is another day but right here, right now? This is all I want. All I need. Just being with you gives my life more meaning than it had before. I was serious when I said you were the best person I'd ever met. Nothing will change that."  
  
The Doctor was suspiciously quiet. So much so that Yaz thought she had fallen asleep. As she cautiously reached over to turn off the bedside light, she jolted in surprise as the Doctor spoke.   
  
"Leave it on?"   
  
She was looking up at Yaz with an expression Yaz had never seen before. It hurt her heart, and then she knew that she was head over heels. Completely and utterly.  
  
"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I made it sad. Whoops. 
> 
> Everyone excited for next week?!


End file.
